conhorrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Rest in peices
Story When an teenager boy gets an vision that he and his freinds are killed in a mall explosion,He manages to rescue a few of his freinda.Then a series of violent deaths happen to them.The boyGarry then must trick death befour it gets to them. Plot Garry,Melinda,Harry,Lisa,Ryan,Stacey and Andy are shoping in the marple mall.A woman named Angela trys to persuade them to go to her shop.While they go in,The gas meets up with an lighter and an explosion happens,Making fire go evreywhere.Stacey and Angela are traped and a wall flatens them.Terrfied,Harry and Lisa escape to the escalators,But it explodes and they fall down into the razors.Ryan is killed when fire gos on him.Garry and Melinda escape to the theartersmof the mall as there is no exit.An pole gos right through Melindas eyes and Garry is caught on fire.Then an other pole falls down into his head,Killing him. Garry wakes up.Angela repeats the vision by asking them if they want to go to her shop.Garry manages to get Melinda,Harry,Lisa and Stacey out.Then the mall does explode and Garry is shocked. When they see it on the news,Garry says what if he could see the future.Then he has an vision about an car in a car wash and it tips upside down.He is horrified when he sees Stacey picking her head up and sees the razors ripping her eyes out.Stacey then says she is going to the car wash.Garry trys to stop her but she does not lisiten.Stacey,However,Manages to hold her breath in the water.However she drowns in the process. Garry gets another vision of Lisa and Melinda getting killed.Melinda sees Lisa having her head chopped off and Melinda escaping.However an ambulance knocks her down and kills her.Garry manages to get Lisa and Melinda out of the way.Convinced,Garry learns death is coming after them. Harry then takes an swim.An pole falls and just missess him.He trys to get out of the pool but people are stopping him as the entire building is falling down the pool.Harry then gets an pole right through his eye.Lisa crys and mourns his death. Garry and Melinda then relises that they need to get to an museaum to meet an man who has surivived death's attacks.The man is named Billy and he says the only way to escape death is by giving new life.Melinda then learns she needs to with Garry.They have sex and the next day they go to the thearters.They then watch the big explosion.Then Garry has an vision of the pictures explodiong just as Lisa walks in. Garry wakes up and the two escape.Still coping with Harrys death,Lisa ignores them.Then the exposion happens and Garry and Melinda escape to an empty house.Melinda finds pregancey tests and Melinda is pregneant. Melinda then sees that Billy has been killed in a explosion.Lisa is still alive but wounded from her injuries.They manage to get in to see her and she says look back.They turn and a pole gos straight through them but misses them.Then the hospital is caught in an explosion and only Melinda and Garry escape.When Melinda gets an abortion as they will die anyway. They go in an elevator as they know they are going to die.They kiss and wait for the elevator to break the emegancie breaks.However an plane crashes in and Melidna is saved as Garry saccrafices himself.Melinda is traped in the fire hotel and screams as an pole is about to go right through her.